Various types of memory devices store data in two-dimensional or three-dimensional arrays of memory cells. In certain embodiments, portions of the memory cells are susceptible to errors. To correct errors, memory may store redundant data that can be used to detect or correct the errors as they arise in the different portions of memory. However, allocating memory for redundant data may reduce the overall capacity of a memory device.